A Shandy Saint Patrick's Day
by gingersnapped907
Summary: Andy doesn't think Sharon is wearing green for St. Patrick's Day and pinches her. What a bad summary but all you need to know is that it's a Shandy story and it's fluffy! lol


**_A Shandy Saint Patrick's Day._**

Just a one-shot for St. Patrick's Day a Shandy fluffy fic.

Disclaimer: I sadly own NOTHIN' of Major Crimes or Duffs characters but this little Shandy story idea.

* * *

"Andyyyy" Sharon purposely dragged out his name to show him that he was annoying her and she glared over her shoulder at him.

Holding his hands up and looking as innocent as possible he asked "What? What am I doing?"

"You know exactly what you are doing Andy, now stop. I told you if you pinch me one more time."

"Uh-oh, what will you do?" Andy stepped up behind Sharon so he was pressed up against her "am I going to be in trouble, Captain?"

"You'll be more then just in trouble Lieutenant, you'll be sleeping on the couch. How about that, huh?" Sharon said as she spun around to look Andy in the eye. He was standing behind her way too close for it to be proper at least the elevator was in the other wise empty except the two of them. They hadn't spent a night together in over a week with a serial killer on the loose. The team had finally caught the guy, now Sharon needed to get him to confess then DDA Hobbs could come in and make their deal final then they could all go home. Andy and her had dinner plans for St. Patrick's day just one of their regular night out nothing special but it would be nice to have a little alone time with him. "Ouch! Andrew Flynn, stop it" she scolded him in her Darth Raydor voice. "I told you I'm 100% Irish and you're about to see that Irish temper come out if you keep it up."

"But if your not wearing green on St. Patrick Day, you should expect to be pinched." Andy backed up a step or two seeing the spark he was setting off in her eyes. He couldn't hold back a smile because he loved to see her fired up.

Sharon followed his steps, backing him to the wall of the elevator she made sure not to touch him, she had him pinned with just her glare. "Andy, you know we've all been working non-stop and that I was the last one of the team to get a chance to run home for a quick shower and change into some fresh clothes." Sure that she got her point across to him Sharon turned back to wait for the elevator to stop on their floor.

Andy dared to come up behind her but he didn't make psychical contact with her this time except he hands. Andy slid them into her hair and he ran his fingers through the silky soft tresses. He then swept her hair over to one shoulder, Andy let out a soft breath that flowed over Sharon's exposed neck he could feel her shiver that he knew went down the entire length of her body, Andy whispered in her ear..."now you're just talking dirty to me."

Taking deep breath or two to gain control of her senses again, she laughed and rolled her eyes even though she knew he couldn't see the gesture "Andy, anything I say to you, you consider talking dirty." She let out a hum before she could stop herself "hmmm stop, that's not fair." He barely had to touch her to get her body to forget they were at work. She knew was the responsible one, the grown up, the mature one between the two of them if she lost her ability to stop Andy when he was doing this to her they were both screwed.

"As they say all is fair in love and war." He quietly said as he kissed his way along her neck.

Choosing to ignore Andy's _in love_ comment, they haven't talked about that part of their relationship or whatever they were in. Sharon slowly turned and put her hand on Andy's chest "are you saying you're declaring war against little ol' me?" Sharon batted her eyes then looked deeply into Andy's wary brown ones "good luck with that, honey." Two can play at this game she thought as she slid her hand up his firm chest to pat him on the cheek. She let her hand continue it's upwards path to play with his hair at the edge of his collar and then quickly pulled him into a breathtaking kiss. Sharon causally stepped back and continued talking like kissing him in the elevator of the LAPD building happened all the time. "Anyway for one, I don't know how you timed meeting me at the elevator again? Andy, are you stalking me?" Smiling sweetly at his stunned face, she smoothed her thumb across his lips to remove any trace of her lipstick "and two for your information I am wearing green." As the elevator dinged and the doors slid open she turned and stepped out looking over her shoulder "wouldn't you like to know where?" Sharon said with a wink as the door closed again.

Suddenly Andy realized Sharon just played him as the elevator doors closed on his surprised face. By the time he gained his composure, hitting the door open button and he stepped out Sharon was already gone and entering the Murder Room her laughter lingered through out the hallway. Did he just declare war against the Wicked Witch? He'd really be an idiot to do that? He smiled as he opened the door, in the elevator maybe he was hinting at love. Sliding his hands in his pockets as Andy continued to his desk, he had noticed how she bypassed the talk of love all the time. They were newly in this stage of their relationship but Andy knew he was in love with his boss way before they ever went on their first _real_ date. Well he was up for this war against Sharon's armor and he'd find a way to win her heart. Because Andy knew she already had won his. The stubborn beautiful woman just didn't know it yet.

DDA Hobbs and Sharon worked the suspect up into a confused frenzy that the idiot ended up probably accidentally, confessing everything. Watching Sharon work always got his blood flowing. Andy thought Sharon was amazing to watch as she slowly lead the dirt-bags talk themselves into a jail cell, more so now that they were in a secret relationship. Well Asst. Chief Taylor knew but that was because after their first night of finally sleeping together, Sharon explained to Andy as they laid sweaty and tangled in her sheets that no matter where this was going with them, short or long term, she would follow the rules. She would have to let her immediate supervisor know about them. Andy didn't mind at all especially as he held her closely and she was glowing in the after-math of their loving making. Believe it or not her following the rules was one of the things he loved about her. As Provenza said years ago, say what you will about her but the women knows the rules and to Andy that just meant she was willing to try whatever this was between them.

Andy couldn't help but stare at her on camera in the Interview Room with her wearing a tight black skirt, red top and a black tailored fitted blazer. Sharon would every once in awhile take a quick glance up at the camera Andy could of sworn she was looking right at him with just a hint of a smirk on that beautiful face of hers. It made Andy feel proud to know that she chosen him to be with. This women who could have anyone she wanted practically, if she let them into see the real Sharon Raydor that is. He was proud that she was willing to risk all she stood for, for him. Yep again Provenza was right she must be an idiot because he wasn't worth it. But there was no way Andy was going to give her up now. As he watched Sharon fiddling with her fingers he knew it was a sign that she was either nervous or in this case it meant she was antsy to get this murderer out of her way so they could all get out of here. His mind went back to his first question when he came in here what green could she be wearing?

He threw a quick glance around the Electronics Room as the rest of the team was watching their Captain put away a serial killer for life. Tao had on a nice green tie. Sykes was wearing a green sweater and a shamrock pin. Sanchez well he wasn't wearing any green but no one would dare pinch Julio anyways. Andy laughed a little at that. Buzz had on a green sweater vest with a leprechaun and it's pot of gold on it. Andy rocked back on his heels to see that his partner had on a god-awful tie with probably 5 shades of green hues in some 60's psychedelic pattern. It looked more like someone had thrown up on it. Andy himself was wearing a mint green shirt with a dark forest green tie and matching dark green suspenders. Basically anyone that was wearing green on purpose for St. Patrick's Day was wearing it openly. Where was Sharon hiding hers? Did she just forget and was trying to mess with him to win a war he unintentionally started? Looking back at the cameras even Hobbs had on a green sort of pearl necklace. Andy kept thinking, where was Sharon's green? She said she was wearing it. Her eyes? She couldn't mean her eyes could she? They were a beautiful green especially when they were lit up as she was catching a criminal. But that would be cheating in a way wouldn't it? There was no way Captain Raydor would cheat at anything.

"Well, I guess that's it. You all have a good night I'm out of here, I've got dinner plans" and with that Provenza headed out of the Electronics Room.

"If you don't want Patrice to loss her dinner, you might want to bury that horrible tie."

Hearing Julio try and suppress a laugh, Provenza muttered "shut up, Flynn and if you don't want everyone knowing you're dating the boss you might want to stop making puppy dogs eyes at her all the time."

Andy heard Amy gasp, Mike and Buzz were in full out laughs. "Oh nice one, sir" Julio said as he walked with Provenza into the Murder Room. He didn't care what his partner said about him and Sharon, he was just grasping for straws he didn't know they were actually dating.

Sitting at his desk Andy's mind went back to Sharon. He had seen a lot of her unmentionables but they had only changed their relationship into a sexual one for about a month now and they had been too busy this week and half to see each other except at work. So he could say he was no expert on Sharon's under-garments though he had never seen her wear green underwear before. There were a few mornings Sharon would even let him pick out a matching set for her to wear, that surprised him but when she said it would be their little secret about what she was wearing underneath her business suits. He had never worked so hard or so fast to finish that case so he could get her home. All Andy could think about how her bra and panties matched his ruby red tie. That day Provenza had commented as Andy was playing with his tie "it's nice that you aren't matching our Captain for a change." If the old man only knew what Andy had helped Sharon put on this morning it would probably give the guy a heart attack.

Andy slowly spun his chair around as Sharon walked through the room and said to them all "thank you, everyone for your hard work,, we got him. Great job, now let's all go home. Hope everyone enjoys the rest of this St. Patrick's Day" then continued into her office.

She was wearing those boots again would she be wearing green socks? What would be the point of that when nobody would see them? Andy must of sat there pondering for longer then he thought because he jumped a little when he heard a soft husky voice right behind him. "So do you give up yet?"

"Never" Andy looked around and noticed the room was empty everyone had indeed left.

"Oh come on Andy, it's not that hard to admit defeat." Sharon smiled and staring walking out of the room.

Grabbing his jacket he quickly followed after her. "You know since I know you're tired after such a hard case and a long week, why don't we head home and order in?"

"So you're doing this for me, huh? It has nothing to do with your inabilities to figure out what green I could be wearing and wanting to get me alone to figure it out?" Sharon said with a laugh.

As Andy held his arm out to hold the elevator door open for her and he let her step in first. Sharon slowly passed him and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Some detective, you are Lieutenant." The door tried to close but couldn't with Andy's arm in the way "will you get in here?" Sharon laughed and pulled Andy into the elevator. "Even Amy said nice earrings to me when you were sitting at your desk trying to figure out what green I could be wearing. I thought for sure you would see them when you were playing with my hair earlier today."

Andy reached up and tucked the hair behind her other ear to see the matching set of emerald earrings. "Sorry, I must of been looking at other parts of you and missed these. You are quite beautifully distracting you know." He saw her blush a little at his compliment, making him fall even more in love with her.

After standing and staring at each other Sharon broke the silence "what did you except me to wear, a kiss me I'm Irish shirt?" She asked laughing as they both exited the elevators walking so close they bumped into each other with every other step. "I usually don't wear these earrings to work but I do wear them every year for St. Patrick's Day and I have to say I've never had a problem of someone trying to pinch me before, especially when I ran IA." Sharon noticed Andy had been quiet on the walk to their cars. "Hmm...is it a bit of a let down for you, that the green I was wearing was just my boring earrings?"

Andy hands were in his pockets as he leaned back against the passenger side of his car and nodded slightly as he looked at the ground. Sharon stepped up to stand in front of him, she had one leg in-between his legs. Andy was thinking that she was practically straddling him, well technically she was. Giving her a crooked smile and looking into her sparkling green eyes he asked, "Sharon, what are you doing?"

There was no space separating the two of them as she leaned forward now they were chest against chest. When Sharon leaned into him Andy could feel the pressure of her center on his thigh. Sharon whispered low in his ear "don't worry, I have on some other green I think you'll really like. I wore them for your eyes only."

Andy placed his hands on her hips and surprised her as he spun them around with growl. He now used his body to press her up against his car. "Sharon, what's going on? You're suppose to be the level headed one in this relationship and keep us out of trouble."

"Maybe I'm tired of holding back when I don't want to?" Sharon said then she kissed him. She kind of liked this role reversal, it was empowering to let herself go and stop thinking so much. "You did say all is fair in love and war, didn't you?"

"Done, the war is over I concede, I just want to get you home and see you only wearing whatever green you have on."

"So I win? I guess that wasn't to hard."

Andy stood back from her and opened the car door she was leaning next to "wrong I'd say I'm the winner here. I get to take home the most gorgeous, sexiest woman I have ever seen. Now get in my car, before the whole LAPD knows we are more then just friends."

Blushing again at Andy's words. It wasn't that she didn't think she was pretty, it was just hearing the man she was completely head-over-heels in love with tell her made chills run through her entire body, all the way down to her toes. "Wait, what about my car?" Sharon asked somewhat innocently. She had wanted to get Andy worked up like he was doing to her earlier and she enjoyed the physically banter between them but emotional stuff that was a different story.

"Leave it." he turned and got in Andy's car. She turned and sat in the passenger seat and Andy closed her door and walked around his car their eyes never losing contact with each others. It was a quiet ride to her condo. They held hands and she felt his thumb rubbing circles along the back of her hand. Andy parked at her place and turned to her "You asked before if I was stalking you? Well yes, as a matter-of-fact Sharon, I have been stalking you for year trying to get you to notice me."

Looking Andy in the eyes she could see he was serious. Taking his hand in hers she told him "Andy it was never about me noticing you because I have been fully aware of you since the first time we dealt with each other in FID. It was mostly about timing really." Sharon subconsciously slid her tongue across her lips moistening them. Andy watched every movement. "There was always something in our way. My marriage was a big part of that among other things and in the later years it was my head. It took me a long time to understand that I needed to stop thinking so much and just live, to trust that we were worth it." Sharon smiled at him as he sat quietly letting her get what she wanted to say out. Andy knowing that she needed to do this made her fall for him even more. "Can we go up to my place now?" She really wanted to get this man into her bed.

"Yes, let's get you upstairs where I can finally see this other green you've been hiding." Andy said trying to lighten the mood again. He knew it was hard for her to let him see the inner side of herself that it made her feel exposed and vulnerable. But he had something to say to her too and Andy didn't want to tell this woman, he loved her while sitting in his car. Hurrying around to open her door, they held hands walking to the elevator the ride up to her condo was in silence.

As Sharon open her door with her key she said, "oh I forgot to tell you Rusty is at a friends house for the night. He said they plan on eating whatever green foods they could find." She took off her jacket and slipped off her boots, she continued and reached behind her to undo the zipper of her skirt.

Andy stopped her by grabbing her hands and pulling her to sit on the couch."Slow down just a minute ok?" He watched her tilt her head in confusion as he sat next to her "yes, you bet I want to see the green you only wore for my eyes but let me say something before I take you in your bedroom and have my way with you." That earned him an eye-roll but a smile too. He wanted her to relax before she heard what he had to day. Knowing they would have time to talk about where they were headed later if what he said didn't scare her off. He just had to tell her he couldn't keep the words inside any longer. "Sharon I conceded to you earlier not because I was giving in to get you home faster. Well not that entirely" he laughed nervously. Boy this was hard he thought "When I said all is fair in love and war, I mean I don't want to be at war with you at all." Andy watched as her green eyes get bigger and she leaned away from him. He knew she was figuring out where this was going. He took both her hands in his "Sharon, don't pull away and don't start thinking on me, please just listen and feel. I've known this for a long time and...and...I can't hold it in, my feeling for you are just too strong. Sharon, I love you."

She sat silently looking at her their entwine hands on her lap. He let her have time for what he said to sink into her stubborn beautiful head of hers. They sat there quietly her hair creating a curtain blocking any view of her face as she kept her head down. Andy's only cling to hope was that she hadn't let go of his hands in fact he was sure she was holding on tighter. She heard her sniff and take a deep breath. He braced himself for what she was going to say. But first he blurted out "Sharon, I'll leave now if you want me too. I'll give you time to let you think about what I said but I won't stop loving you and I won't stop stalking you. I know it took me years just to get you to go on a real date with me. So you know I'm stubborn and that I don't give up easily." He watched her shoulder move he just couldn't tell if she was crying or laughing.

Sharon took another deep breath and laugh at what Andy said. He just had a way of relaxing her and she knew this was it she had to finally tell Andy how she really felt. It wasn't fair to him for her to hold it in any more. If he could find the strength to tell her, she could do it too. So she tighten her grip on his hands when he said he would leave if she wanted him to. Sharon didn't want him to leave and she needed the strength she felt in his strong hands to look at him and tell him that. She lifted her head and taking a moment to just look into his deep brown eyes. She could see the worry in them so she quietly said "Andy, I don't need anytime to think in fact as I said an hour ago I'm tired of thinking. I don't want you to leave." She sat up straighter and held his hand up to her heart. "You give me the strength to finally say what I've felt for awhile now. I don't think I even knew what that was until a few weeks ago. Andy you are an amazing, hot headed, handsome and very sexy man and I love you too." She kept his hands pressed to her heart and leaned forward and kissed him.

Andy deepened the kiss and they ended up in another heated battle as his tongue demanded entry into her lips. When they came up for air Sharon had her hands wrapped around his neck and Andy's were firmly in her hair. Separating enough to look into the others passion-filled eyes, they were both breathing heavy as their chests raised with each breath. Sharon slowly stood a bit shaky at first after that kiss. Looking down at him she licked her lips still able to taste Andy on them "wow."

Sharon held out her hand to Andy, helping him stand up she gave him a quick kiss "I love you, Andy." It got easier to say each time she said it.

Andy pulled her close to him and softly whispered "Sharon, you are a beautiful, smart, stubborn, and amazingly sexy woman. Have I told you that I am crazy in love with you?" Sharon laughed so hard she snorted, her eyes went wide with embarrassment. "See what I mean that was very sexy."

She loved how comfortable Andy made her feel. Walking out of his embrace Sharon headed down the hallway unbuttoning her blouse as she went. She stopped at her bedroom doorway and let her shirt fall off on shoulder "and here I thought you wanted to see what green I was wearing?" Letting her shirt fall to the floor she laughed as Andy stalked his way towards her.

As Sharon continued into her room Andy got just a peak of the green lacy lingerie that she had been wearing the entire day. Man he was so in love with this woman, he thought.

Sharon heard a growl behind her as she let her skirt dropped to her feet, she then heard her bedroom door close loudly, turning to see the hunger in Andy's eyes as he slowly looked her up and down causing her toes to tingle. All she could register in her brain was that she was so in love this man.

* * *

Happy St. Patrick's Day hope you liked it. Maybe just a little? lol


End file.
